1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image analysis apparatus mounted to a vehicle, and in particular to an image analysis apparatus mounted to a vehicle, which performs image analysis based on the position of a focus of expansion.
2. Background Art
Recently, there is provided a system for obtaining various pieces of information regarding running of a vehicle. In such a system, a camera is installed in the vehicle and image data picked up by the camera are used for obtaining the various pieces of information. An example of such a system is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The system related to Patent Literature 1 is an in-vehicle type system that analyzes picked-up image data obtained from an in-vehicle camera to calculate the position of a focus of expansion (FOE) to thereby estimate a posture of the in-vehicle camera. The focus of expansion refers to a point where a group of parallel lines are concentrated in a perspective drawing method.
According to an in-vehicle system of this type, picked-up image data are analyzed taking account of the posture of the in-vehicle camera. Thus, for example, the system enables calculation of a running state of the vehicle in relation to the road, or a distance to a vehicle running in a forward direction.
Patent Literature 1 JP-A-H07-077431